


it started out with a kiss

by jenniferjun1per



Series: Rebelcaptain tumblr prompts [19]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: Jyn and Cassian kiss on Scarif. They live.





	it started out with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Rebelcaptain prompt #19 on tumblr

They kiss in the elevator, they kiss on the beach. Cassian, who was never afraid of dying, suddenly wants so desperately to live.

 

Jyn remembers his last words to her,  _ your father would’ve been proud of you _ , and now she wants to live in a world where she can have him, where they can spend countless hours talking about their pasts, or not talking at all.

 

They’ve done it. They deserve it.

 

But the universe can be cruel, and they both know that. Jyn faces the coming wave and closes her eyes, shields Cassian from the coming destruction. The roar is deafening, the heat of the explosion burns, and the last thing she registers is Cassian. His stubble tickles her cheek, his hair is soft against her face, his arms, so warm around her. She welcomes the end, because he is there.

 

\---

 

It’s the beeping that wakes her, and she opens her eyes to a haze she can’t comprehend. She thinks she must be dead, but there’s pain. And droids. They poke and prod at her, and she thinks she might be alive. There are voices echoing in her ear, but none of them are his, and so she waits, tries to make out his voice amongst all the others. She eventually passes out from exhaustion.

 

\---

 

He doesn’t know how long he’s been in the bacta tank, just knows he’s been in there because he wakes when they’re taking him out. He’s sore and tired and he just wants to lie down, but Jyn. Jyn is on his mind, and he can’t speak, can’t ask about her, too weak to even lift his head. He thinks about her, thinks maybe she didn’t make it, and his heart hurts more than any injury he’s sustained.

 

\---

 

She climbs out of bed, stronger now, determined to find him when no one will give her any news. Her legs are wobbly from disuse, she braces her hands against the wall as she makes her way through the medbay. Cassian must be here, she thinks, and her eyes prickle hot at the prospect of not finding him. She blinks away traitorous tears, if the universe felt fit to save her, then it should also have saved him.  _ Please _ , she thinks.  _ Please _ .

 

\---

 

He’s lying in his bed, and they won’t let him leave, but he manages to knock a droid over and stumble out. He knows he has to look, can’t lie in that bed forever not knowing if she was alive or dead. He makes it out into the hall, and he knows he shouldn’t be up, he’s wheezing and there’s pain, so much pain all over. But he needs to know.

 

\---

 

They meet in an empty hall of the medbay, the heroes of Scarif allowed a moment for themselves. The other survivors, Bodhi, Chirrut, and Baze, keep everyone away. Jyn sees him first, and a choked sob escapes her lips, and she hobbles as best as she can towards him. Cassian hears her, and there’s an overwhelming joy that floods his heart at the sight of her, broken, but alive.

 

They embrace, they kiss, tender and passionate. The elevator and Scarif were desperate, bittersweet. But this, this is full of affection, of understanding, of  _ hope _ .


End file.
